Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${5n+6+(-7n)}$
Explanation: Combine the ${n}$ terms: 5 n + 6 + ( − 7 n ) = = ( 5 − 7 ) n + 6 − 2 n + 6 { \begin{eqnarray} 5{n} + 6 +(-7{n}) &=& (5 - 7){n} + 6\\ &=& -2{n} + 6 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-2n + 6$.